The Wolf and the Hunter Witch - Teen Wolf
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: My first incursion into #TeenWolf. I apologize in advance for mistakes and poor plot. My anniversary present to my BF, I hope you like it, babe. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs


**_Year 1977_**

It was the year 1977 and in a little forgotten hostel somewhere in America, was Alexander Argent. Alexander Argent came from a family with a very peculiar and bloody hobby: they killed monsters. Any kind, even the ones that looked and were innocent. Their deaths were always a mystery and had no one to avenge them, the police had no one to arrest.

During Alexander's hunting, he met a woman named Juliet. Unlike him, she was kind and compassionate about everything, she couldn't hold a grudge even when her life depended on it. Alexander fell in love with this woman and, they had a son, Wyatt. But Alexander realized that Juliet would never allow him to continue his ' _mission_ ' if they were married. So, even though Wyatt had his last name, he and Juliet were never proper husband and wife.

Alexander had told Juliet about his double life and, as he predicted, she demanded that he ended that horrible path if he wanted her in his life. Alexander's brother, named Gerard, who had the same killing-spree impulse with creatures, advised his brother in leaving the girl, but he refused, reaching a pact with Juliet: the day he proposed to her, would be the day he'd stop haunting and killing creatures. Juliet accepts.

But that night of 1977 is different, as Alexander is alone in a motel room, with a shotgun's barrel inside his mouth. The police found him like that, with no other explanation and a note saying ' _Juliet, would you marry me?_ '. Forensics doctors found some old wounds on his side, as if he had been bitten by an animal. They informed the police, and they informed the family.

Gerard connected the dots that the police didn't: one of the creatures they were following ambushed Alexander and attacked him, leaving some mark of it behind. Not wanting to love with the knowledge that he would be a monster, he killed himself. Gerard's ten-year-old son, Chris, who was being initiated in the same path as his father and uncle, saw things in a new perspective.

However, Gerard told nothing of this to Juliet, who he informed that Alexander had been found dead and that he was Wyatt's new guardian. Juliet tried to fight it, but Gerard, who wanted to initiate his nephew just like he did to his son, threatened her to forbid him to see her ever again. Juliet agreed and, for a while, it worked, until she saw the same destructive tendencies of her son's father on him. Juliet left never to be found again once Wyatt turned twenty.

Wyatt felt betrayed by the sudden leave, but he was already poisoned with Gerard's words and thoughts, not even his cousin Chris, who somehow had kept some reason, logic and compassion in him, managed to made him change his mind. Not even the woman he love, whom he married later and had several kids with, managed to do so. Instead, his toxic thoughts about creatures infected his family.

To all except one.

~oOo~

 ** _Present Day_**

"Hurry up, we'll be late! Alexandra, wake up!" A groan was heard from under the sheets, before a girl with curly reddish hair showed up, yawning and stretching. "Finally! Father wants you down! We cannot be late to our first school day!"

"I'm coming, Verena..." _Gosh, can't a girl have five more minutes of sleep around here...?_ Alexandra Argent didn't have to answer that question, as she never caught a break from her parents. As the youngest one, she was the one everyone looked down to, the last one doing things. It didn't help her family reminded her in every opportunity they had that she was adopted.

' _Remember your place_ ,' her grandfather had said last time they visited him, ' _I don't expect great things from you_.'

 _Thanks a lot, Grand Dictator._

Alexandra did only get along with her Father's cousin, Chris, who had visited them after he had lost his entire family. She immediately felt empathy towards him and he took her under his wing, but ended abruptly when her Father forced Chris back to his own city, Bacon Hills in California. They talk regularly, but not as much as she would like.

"You're late." _Morning, Father. Thanks for not cooking breakfast for me too..._ A typical routine, not even her Mother would lift a finger to help her. Alexandra felt a crazy person, because she ' _kept doing the same things, expecting different results_ ', paraphrasing Einstein. It didn't matter anything she do, great grades, extracurricular activities, nothing.

But, unknown to her, things were going to change.

~oOo~

Just like Alexandra, who was having a rough first day, on the other side of the city, someone else was having a different day too.

The different was that Connor Salvadore had already changed too much in the past months, and not just today. As most boys around his age, Connor was unhappy with his body and wanted to remedy that. He began exercise, but that didn't seem to help, until that late night day...

Connor kept the event in silence, even with the few close friends he had. His parents weren't never home, so he basically acted normal around them and different when they weren't. He noticed the changes the first day afterwards, like the built-up torso, or the broad shoulders. His hair was a little longer, but not long enough to be untidy and messy.

If anyone asks, he gained muscles while working out. Girls started to notice him, but that was kind of vague and superficially. Even his ex had been caught glancing at his direction, but didn't felt right. South Heaven was a very chatty city and everything was a rumor very fast. His parents had confronted him about steroids or another stuff, but he had been honest and allowed to destroy his room upside down.

He just hoped this semester was different.

~oOo~

"...and remember, if you see someone acting different, stay away from them! We don't want you attach to our preys." Verena reminded Alexandra, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Verena, we're in _high school_. Kids are suppose to behave differently!" Alexandra argued, but that went unheard by her sister. She was used to that. Whenever she spoke, neither of her siblings listened to her. She had no friends, thanks to the always sudden moves and she wasn't good socializing, which meant she was always in silence. "Your hair should look great in lime green." She teased her sister, who ignored her. _Typical..._

Verena left her at the main gates, before walking in like she owned the place. Alexandra rushed inside after her, but clashed with someone, falling down. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the cold floor. Instead, a couple of brown eyes were in front of her.

"You alright?" A voice asked and it took Alexandra a minute to realize the guy holding her was talking to her. Blushing, she straighten up and pulled away. "You sure?" She nodded, noticing she hadn't answered before. "My fault, I didn't see you there..."

"No, I-"

"Alexandra!" She winced when her sister called her and looked in her direction. It was obvious to her that Verena thought she was in troubles. Not even saying goodbye, she rushed after her sister, who started to scold her in front of all the present students. "Disappear like that again, and you'll wish you were dead!" Alexandra was numbed to the threats, but she was mortified about being scolded in public. "I'm so lucky you're not part of the family, it would be a disgrace if you were!"

Glass could be heard breaking somewhere in school, but nothing was more heart-breaking than hearing how low would her sister stood. Alexandra began crying and rushed away from her sister, just to get away from her. Where would she go, she knew no one and nothing of this new city! But running seemed the option for now.

~oOo~

South Heaven High School was known for spreading rumors faster than the wind, and today wasn't the exception. Connor heard them all, from the ones saying ' _the new girl attacked him sexually_ ' to the ones saying ' _he had harassed the new girl_ '. Her sister even seemed to encouraged them by saying 'she probably went to have sex with someone'.

Connor didn't agree with any of them, mainly because he was there and saw the new girl- ' _Alexandra_ ', he scolded himself -crying when her sister was shouting at her. She was probably hiding, but he couldn't help wonder if Alexandra wasn't lost, because of her ' _new girl_ ' status. Taking advantage of a free period, he went looking for her with his newly acquire... _abilities_.

A small sobbing was heard after a couple of minutes, searching by the football field. He was glad she had not wondered into the woods like he had done. She noticed his presence immediately, looking like a caged animal. He raised his hands in surrender and in peace.

"Don't come closer!" She shouted at him and he, somehow, was compelled to obey. He couldn't move his feet or legs, but he could move the rest of his body. _Weird..._ "You- you came here to mock me?" She looked so scared and embarrassed, it was heart breaking.

"No, I-" He tried to get closer to comfort her, but he still couldn't move. He tried grabbing his legs with both hands and nothing. However, he could walk backwards and, lean his body forward until certain distance, as if an invisible shield was surrounding her. "Can I move closer to you?" He chose his words carefully. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding. He immediately fell to the ground, groaning.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" She rushed to his side, to see what had happened to him. He quickly got up, groaning and nodding.

"How did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his nose, which had the biggest impact. She looked at him, as if she didn't understand. "The shield, how you did that...?" She still looked not understanding, so he tried a different angle. "When you told me to not come closer, some kind of invisible shield was around you... Why you think I was making all those movement?"

"To- to make me feel less weird? Make me laugh?" Her thoughts were completely innocent and that drawn Connor to her, making her adorable. He shook his head and she paled a little, making him frown. "Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What? What?!" He tried to help, but that only made her more stressed about it.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The last thing Connor imagined it would happen wasn't feeling dragged by a harpoon from behind the complete distance of the football field. His head and spine collapsed with the lamp post next to the touchdown line, with a loud ' _clang_ '. He groaned and winced before hearing a loud gasp and running towards him. Any normal person would stay away from the new girl, but he wasn't a normal person.

Not anymore, at least.

"Ugh..." He complained, getting in fours. He heard a even louder gasp and turned to see Alexandra crying to him. "Don't worry, I'm alright..."

"I- I tossed you across the field!" She stammered, while he got up and crackled his bones in place. "Y-you should be dead!"

"And you shouldn't be able to do that, yet here we are, Alexandra..."

"How do you know my name?" He realized his mistake late.

"You collapsed with me this morning." He explained her, earning a blushing face again. "Listen, I won't tell about you if you don't tell about me..."

"It won't matter, we'll be dead anyway..." Her pale face and her somber voice tone gave away that she wasn't just talking about high-school social drama. "My- my family..."

"I can help you, if you want..."

"No, you don't understand!" She cut him, terrified about what she was about to say. Her heartbeat said so. "They- they hunt... _creatures_ likes us, to kill us!" Connor realized in that moment the gravity of the situation. She wasn't pulling an elaborated prank, she was nervous, her heartbeat was fast and she smelled of fear. This was _very_ real.

"Acting normal won't save us?" She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. He couldn't see her crying, so he reached for her gently, hugging her into his chest. She held onto him tight, as if she had never been hugged. "Shhh, we'll be alright..." _You don't know that, you idiot!_ "You can come to my house, if you want..." _Mind of the gutter, you idiot!_

"I- I'll be fine... Just promise me one thing..."

"Sure..." _Can't say no to those pleading eyes..._

 _"Forget you ever met me..."_

~oOo~

Alexandra regretted the second she gave the order away.

After that encounter in the football field, she watched as Connor- she learnt his name afterwards, which was stupid of her -continued with his normal life. Not much of a life, as she heard his parents were always absent and the rumors about him having steroids and stuff were running free around school. She could see how insecure he had become about it, but she always missed him glancing at her in longing.

After some hard work, she had managed to contact her Uncle Chris- not her uncle, but it fitted him -about what was happening to her. Chris promised to visit and they will have the talk. But, for now, she had to survive her family. Her father was growing frustrated, as he hadn't found a single attack or creature since they moved to the city. Alexandra ignored what would his father do when he couldn't find something to kill.

Finally, Chris Argent arrived to town. They had arranged to meet in a small cafeteria. Alexandra arrived with minutes to spare and he was already waiting for him. He smiled at her, hugging her as a greeting.

"I missed you, Uncle Chris..." She admitted to him.

"I missed my favorite niece too..." He chuckled and they sat. And they talked. She told him _everything_ since they arrived to town and Chris listened without interrupting until she finished. Only then, he started asking questions, questions that she answered the best she could. The family books were forbidden for her, but Chris instructed her anyway in them.

Chris told her about the creatures he had encounter. Werewolves, Banshees, Kanimas, Werecoyotes, even ancient Kitsunes could even be friendly if you didn't provoke them. Alexandra listened with wonder and started to ask herself the question of what Connor could be. Chris suggested he was a werewolf, specially stating his physical changes. However, he was at lost of what his niece was.

"Maybe, I'm a witch." She joked, trying to find a solution. Chris didn't laugh with her and advised her precaution around the family, something Alexandra already did. Chris gave her a hotel key of his room, in case that she needed it for an emergency. Alexandra hid it in her clothes and walked back to the house, surprising when she saw more cars than people.

David, Victoria and Caesar were home.

She turned around to leave, but her curiosity was stronger and, used her lately developed powers to spy on them. She projected a spiritual version of herself and observed. Several guns and weapons were on the table, with even more cartridges laying around. David looked pale and Caesar looked bloodthirsty. Victoria was looking herself in the mirror and Verena was smirking.

"Who would have thought we were hosting one all along?" _They had found out!_

"Like you don't hate her, David!"

"Silence, both of you!" Her father stopped the brother from arguing and looked at them. "You swore on the family honor to protect this world of creatures. Even your grandfather did what he had to do when a filthy creature infected him! At least he was a man and did it himself!"

"What is she doesn't know it?" Victoria pipped in, looking nonchalant under the other's look. "I'm not excusing her, just pointing out a possible fact. Maybe if she doesn't know and that's why she hadn't done it herself."

"We'll do it for her." The head of the family finished the argument, heading upstairs. Alexandra went back to her body, covering the sobs that her body wanted to release. Unfortunately, a couple of arms wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Her eyes widen in surprise when she heard Connor's voice behind her. She turned in surprise. "Nice try the one in the field, but it didn't work, or at least not completely..." She gasped, but he covered her mouth with his hand. The incredulous look was enough to ask questions. "I understood why you were doing it, but I kept an eye on your family, just in case... C'mon, I'll take you to your Uncle-"

"You've been following me?!" She whispered at him, earning a blushing Connor. She blushed, hoping he wasn't looking when she was changing clothes. In the distance, the unmistakable ' _bang_ ' of several guns was heard, prompting them to stop walking. Alexandra felt her blood run cold. They didn't even turn on the lights, they did it like cowards. She was still catatonic when they reached Chris. She didn't noticed Chris' unsurprised look when they crossed the door.

"I have a few things here, hide a while, they will leave in the morning..."

"How do you know that?" Connor questioned him, earning a cold look from Chris.

"They think she's dead or that she run away. They won't look in the same place where they are now." He stated, sure. "I'll leave tonight, in case they reach for me..." Connor pulled out his hand to shake his.

"Thanks, for everything..." Chris nodded and kisses Alexandra's forehead before leaving. Once alone, Connor focused sorely in Alexandra. "Don't worry, we'll be alright... I'll look after you, my little Hunter Witch..." She slowly turned to see him and smiled back, softly.

"I'll look after you, my little Wolf Man..."

* * *

 _The first thing I want to say is that I apologize for the probably found incoherences about the show and this fanfiction. I didn't want to do anything that was relatable directly with is as I have never seen it complete, at least. Investigating, I found that there's so much information left to explore, like Alexander Argent's family. We know who turned him. We know he died. We don't know if he ever had kids, or a wife. This is what allow us to use our imagination._

 _I dedicate this to my lovely and marvelous boyfriend, with whom I turn one year of relationship today. Love, I like you, I adore you and I love you. I know some would say we have a complicated relationship, but it works so far great for us that I don't want to change it. We'll decide when we're ready for the next step... I love you, with all my heart._


End file.
